In an automobile, an air conditioning system controls the interior temperature. When the interior temperature reaches a comfortable level during cool down, one of the first adjustments typically made to the climate control settings is adjusting the air outlet registers to deflect the stream of air to avoid direct impingement of the stream of air on the bodies of the driver and passengers. As the air conditioning system further cools the interior space of the automobile, the blower speed and the temperature settings are adjusted along with subsequent adjustments of the air outlet vane orientation to maintain comfort without concentrated impingement of air on the driver or other occupants. It is desirable to control the interior environment to avoid direct impingement of the stream of air on the body with a minimum of adjustments.
Diffuser registers help alleviate the problem of repetition of adjustments by allowing an occupant to select a diffuse stream of air to minimize the sensation of impingement thereby eliminating or reducing the need to further adjust the climate control settings. Unfortunately, many diffuser registers have numerous moving parts which complicate the manufacturing process making them more expensive. Also, increasing the number of parts in an air register decreases the reliability of the register. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an air register that could provide a diffuse stream of conditioned air and that is simple to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.